Sewn Shut
by StarGirl8480
Summary: [DONE]Tommy kissed Jude again and they both agreed to stay away from eachother. Jude's got a new producer, Tommy's got a new artist. Jude decides she's better off without Tommy, and makes sure he knows it when she decides to hook up with her new producer
1. Chapter 1 Speak No More

A/N: Okay...my 5th Instant Star story. well...my fourth STORY...my fifth instant star anything if you count my oneshot. Hope yall like it!

Chapter 1-

"Hey" Jude greeted. "It's getting late...we should go"  
"I want to finish mixing this song" Tommy replied. His hand fiddled with the nobs on the switchboard, his other hand combed through his hair. Jude sat next to him and placed her arm on his shoulder. He flinched a little, not expecting her to come in contact with him.

"Look...I know our little argument earlier sucked...but can we just forgive and forget?" Jude asked

"Our fight. Let's recap that _fight._ " Tommy stopped messing with the switchboard and turned to face Jude. His eyes were cold and glassy. "You had to try again, didn't you? You had to go and tell me how you felt, like you always do. You know I can't deal with that"  
"Tommy you kissed me...doesn't that mean anything to you?" Jude asked.

"It means the world to me" He admitted "But I can't let it. Don't you understand Jude? You're 17. I can't be with you"  
"Well what about when my birthday hits?"  
"Will your parents think any different of me?"  
"...Not really" Jude took a deep breath and looked away. Her eyes were getting teary, and she refused to let herself cry in front of him again.

"Okay then" Tommy's hand resumed roaming his scalp. After a long pause, he turned back to her. "We shouldn't talk anymore"  
"What?" She asked.  
"I mean, cut ourselves off from eachother completely. It's the only way that we're ever going to be okay with eachother." Tommy said. Jude could hear the pain in his voice. She didn't care anymore about being in front of him. She let the tears fall down.

"No...Tommy don't..."  
"I have to Jude...it's what's best" Tommy insisted. Jude sniffed and stood up, walking out the doorway. Tommy slammed his fist on the side of the switchboard and cursed at himself. She was gone from him forever now.

Jude stormed home on foot. It was almost midnight, and there were predators in the neighborhood she walked through, but she didn't care. She knew she'd be okay, especially with the temper she had right now. The tears were flowing but she was angry. She was infuriated. Finally, her walking picked up to a jog, and then to a run. Before she knew it she was sitting on the front steps of her home, gasping for air. She leaned onto the railing and closed her eyes, trying to regain courage to go inside. She couldn't find it in her to possibly face Sadie and Victoria, if they were to catch her crying like this. Jude curled herself in a ball and let herself fall asleep on the steps of her own home.

"Jude!" Sadie called. Jude opened her eyes and looked up at her sister, who was kneeling down. "Have you been here all night?"  
"Yeah.." Jude wiped her face incase there was still traces of tears.

"What happened?" Sadie asked.  
"Nothing..I just..lost my house key" Jude lied

"You could have knocked..or called" Sadie said

"Yeah but I figured you guys were sleeping and you're really cranky when you wake up"  
"I've heard of consideration Jude but...sleeping in the cold because of it...you're being crazy"  
"What time is it, Sade?" Jude asked

"Almost Noon"  
"Crap! I'll be home later" Jude took to the streets again on the way to G-Major. She burst through the front doors, walking straight past Tommy, and entered Darius' office. She took a seat and waited for him to get off the phone.  
"Jude...What can I do for you?"  
"Um, D, I need a new producer" She blurted out.  
"What's wrong with Tom?" He asked. Tom was outside the door listening, his heart tearing at every next word.

"Everything" Jude replied. "I don't want Kwest either..."  
"What you got against Kwest now?" Darius questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Nothing personal, just that he's friends with Tommy."

"I don't know what's goin' on with you two lately...and I ain't gonna ask" Darius said "I'll get you my man Cory. He's top notch at Trinta"  
"Trinta! The record label? You're getting me a producer from Trinta?" Jude asked, a smile pasted to her face. Trinta was the best of the best in Toronto, even higher than G-Major.

"If you promise me you ain't gonna dump him off just to get back in the studio with Tom" Darius explained "Trinta's people aren't to kind to that sorta thing"  
Jude stayed quiet, rethinking this in her head. Could she really promise that? Could she really stay away from Tommy?  
"I promise.." She said reluctantly.

"Good to know. I'll get him in here as soon as possible. Just go practice or somethin"  
"Thank you...so much D" Jude was overcome with relief as she opened Darius' door and walked out.  
"Ow!" Tommy yelped, rubbing his nose. "You slammed the door in my face"  
"Sorry" Jude said sarcastically. She shrugged and walked away.

"Man, what's her problem?" Kwest walked up behind Tommy. Tommy didn't answer him, he just walked to his studio and began working with Mason.

Jude roamed G-Major, eyeing the place up and down. She never really noticed what all Darius had done to the place. She never got the time to. She found a quiet studio and pulled out her guitar, strumming it to make sure it was tuned. She started singing along with the chords, not really making lyrics, just humming to herself. She came up with a tune she liked, but the lyrics refused to come out. Her heart was skipping beats, becoming overwhelmed with emotion. The lyrics wanted to burst from her mouth but she wouldn't let them.

"I'm not making another song about Tommy!" She told herself "No!"  
"You must be Jude Harrison"

Jude looked up to see a young man standing in the door way. He had a clipboard in hand. His style was more to the contemporary side. His brown hair shagged down over one eye. Thin wire-rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. He looked only to be about 21 or so. Jude thought he was kind of cute, but she wouldn't let herself fall for her producer again.

"I'm Pure" He introduced.  
"Excuse me?" Jude asked. She's never heard of a name like "Pure" before.

"My name..it's Pure. Well, actually is Cedric, but I got the nickname Pure from saving my mothers life once. Everybody called me Pure after that."  
"Oh..that's cool" Jude said. "How'd you save her?"  
"Another story for another time" Pure replied. "Let's get started, okay?"  
"Sure" Jude got into the soundbooth and plugged in her guitar.

"This what you've been working on with Tom?" Pure asked

"...Yep" Jude answered coldly. She hated hearing his name. Pure hit the record button, and Jude poured out yesterday's emotions into the microphone.

"_I've got you wrapped around my finger_

_or so I thought  
I've got a handful of mistakes I've made_

_but you, I forgot_

_I'm done with wishing we would be  
I'm done with hoping you'll eventually see" _Jude sang

"That's good Jude!" Pure complimented "Now go straight into the bridge"  
_  
"I'll break free from you forever_

_I wont stand and let my heart break..." _Jude stopped singing, choking on the chorus. She knew this would happen if she sang about it now. She just knew it. Pure entered the soundbooth and took her guitar from her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, setting the guitar on the floor. She burst into hysterical crying, sobbing quite loudly. Pure wasn't sure what her boundary was, so he just stood there, staring at her. She lifted her head when she calmed down and wiped the tears. Pure sent her a sympathetic smile. She shook her head and stormed out of the studio.  
"Where are you goin, Jude?" Darius asked, following her into the lobby.

"I can't work today" She explained "I'm goin' home"  
"Jude!" Darius grabbed her shoulder and turned her face to him. She glared into his eyes and he could see the fire in them. "What happened?"  
"Nothing, I just need some air" She said

"This isn't nothing. I just got Pure here all the way from Trinta. He gave up his job there to join us at G-Major. That's like a demotion. He did that for you."  
"Yeah, well, I'll send him a thank you note later, I need to get away" She scoffed.

"You're not goin' anywhere" Darius said. Just then, Jude glanced over and saw Tommy walking up behind Darius. She started to freak out.  
"LET ME GO!" She yelled. Darius finally let go of her and and ran out of the studio in tears. Darius turned to Tommy now, sending him intimidating eyes.

"What?" Tommy asked, looking up from his paperwork.  
"In my office, NOW!" Darius ordered. Tommy followed him and Darius slammed the door.  
"What the hell's goin on?" Darius asked, glaring at Tommy who was now sitting in the very chair Jude was sitting in earlier.  
"With what?" Tommy asked "I've been working with Tina like you asked."  
"What's going on with you and Jude? Why is she so worked up?"  
"It's complicated" Tommy said

"Well un-complicate it. Right now"  
"I can't, D. It's not like that. I'm un-complicating it by not talking to her anymore."  
"Come on, explain, now"  
"We got in a fight. I called her some things I shouldn't have, and she took it to heart. I don't wanna hurt her anymore" Tommy lied.

"Get out of my office. Tina needs work on her high notes. Fix it" Darius ordered. Tommy nodded and walked out of the office.

Jude once again found herself storming down the road to her house. The tears had long dried by now. She was just angry now. She walked in the front door and to the kitchen, pulling out a packet of pop-tarts and eating them without toasting them.

"Uh oh" Sadie mocked. She walked into the kitchen, her arms folded across her chest. "Jude's eating raw pop-tarts, first sign of anger"  
"Shut up, Sadie" Jude snarled.

"What's been wrong with you?" Sadie asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Jude!"  
"Sadie would you just get your nose out of my business for once!"  
"Something is bugging you, Jude."  
"Fine, you want to know? Tommy and I kissed okay? We kissed, and now we aren't talking" Jude exclaimed. Sadie became enraged. Before she knew what she was doing, her palm stung Jude's cheek, forcing Jude's head to jerk back and hit the cabinet. She grabbed Sadie's hair and stuffed her head in the sink, turning on the water. Sadie squealed and brought her head up, pushing Jude up against the door.  
"Girls!" Victoria ran in the room, pulling Jude back. Sadie took advantage of this and kept striking. Victoria pulled Jude to the side.  
"Sadie!" She yelled "Stop it, now!"  
Sadie stopped and Victoria glared at both her daughters. She let go of Jude.

"What is going on with you two?" She asked  
"She started it!" They said in unison, pointing at one another.

"You two are a little too old to be blaming eachother. What's going on?"  
"Sadie's being a prick" Jude said. She ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. Sadie stomped her foot and walked out the front door. Victoria stood there, oblivious to what on earth was going on.

A/N: Did you like it? Do I get to dance once again? Hooray? we shall only see if you review


	2. Chapter 2 Chances?

A/N: Ok...2 reviews...not exactly what i'd hoped for but...Here you go, chapter two. Not very long, but what I can come up with at the moment.

Chapter 2-

It's been 3 days since Jude and Tommy's agreement not to talk to eachother. Sadie and Jude weren't talking either, but that was a whole other story. Pure and Jude grew closer over the past three days and he was finally learning her boundaries and where he stood with her. They got along just fine. Jude had 2 new songs recorded already, and Darius was quite pleased with the results. Jude walked into G-Major, smiling at everyone as she passed by them. She walked past Tommy with ease. Her heart still fluttered around him, and her pain started to surface, but she was teaching herself how to control and save her emotions for later when she was alone. Pure greeted Jude as she walked up to him. She smiled when she saw his smile, it was like a chain reaction.

"How are you this morning?" He asked. She shrugged

"How was I yesterday morning?" She responded. He laughed. He loved her comebacks.

"Lets get to work then" He said. He led her to the studio and shut the door. "Should we try to sing _Open_?"  
"No..that's too deep right now. I wanna make a new one" She said  
"This is the third new one in 4 days!" He exclaimed. "Were you always like this?"  
"Sort of...whenever I needed to get something out" She replied

"Jude...I know we aren't that close yet or anything, but if you ever have something bothering you, you know you can talk to me"  
"Yeah, I know. Tommy's not worth the pain though" She said. This was the first time she actually told somebody that it was Tommy bugging her. He raised his eyebrows and bobbed his head, motioning for her to enter the soundbooth. She did and sat on the stool, bringing the mic to her. She picked up the guitar and started strumming.

_I'm gonna get away_

_Just fly..._

_and I heard you say_

_We couldn't take it _

_but I don't see how_

_Just fly away...fly me away_

Jude put down the guitar and wrote down the chords. Pure just smiled and watched her in amazement. She was always working so hard. Even if those lyrics weren't the best she'd ever come up with, they seemed to fit with the song. Pure raised the volume on the microphone and told her to sing it like she means it. She smiled and blew him away with her voice. She stopped singing when Tommy walked into the studio. She just stood in the soundbooth staring at him. He noticed this and smirked, rolling his eyes a little bit.

"Pure, Darius wants you in his office" Tommy said.

"I'll be there in a minute" Pure replied. Jude scoffed and kept messing with tunes on her guitar. Pure put up his index finger, indicating he'd be back in a few minutes. She nodded and continued playing.

A few minutes, Pure came back holding a box of donuts. Jude giggled and walked out.

"It's donut day?" She asked "Darius only does donut day once a month...this makes it twice a month now"  
"For now, he said he just wanted to buy something because his poor credit card felt neglected"  
"You mean he bought donuts with a credit card?"

"Well, these are the most expensive donuts...and there is a number of people here at the studio"  
"Right right. Well you tell Darius that I'll watch over his credit card anytime"  
"Will do"  
Jude finished her donut and walked out in the lobby, looking around for Darius to tell him thank you. She turned a corner and found Tommy discussing something with Tina, his new artist. She was a short brunette with alot of makeup on. Jude guessed she was only about 5 feet tall. Suddenly, Tommy put his arm around Tina and they walked away. Jude's eyes started to fill with tears again but she controlled it and continued her search for Darius. She found him outside his office with Liam.

"Thanks D..for the donuts" She said without looking at him.

"No prob, Jude. Hey.." He brought her chin up to see her eyes "You and Tom get in another fight?"  
"Nope."

"Then what's up with you now?"  
"I donno, but I'll be okay. I'm working on this song with Pure..it's coming along...so I should get back"  
"You do that" Darius shook his head and looked back at Liam. Jude heard what he was discussing. Something about Sadie and those french people again. She walked away and back into the studio with Pure. He spun around in his chair to face her. She eyed him, then the floor, then back at him.

"I trust you..okay?" She said

"okay...what's this about?" Pure asked.  
"It's about...needing somebody to talk to and everybody I have is against me" Jude voice started to crack. She sat down in a chair next to Pure and started to tell him everything. She told him about her sixteenth birthday, then her seventeenth birthday, about the kiss in Darius' office, and about the one they just had. She told him about their agreement not to talk to eachother. Pure just nodded and rubbed Jude's back.

"It hurts to know that he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore" Jude cried.  
"I can't say I know the feeling..." Pure said

"Then don't" Jude replied "But thanks for listening. And please...don't tell anyone alright?"  
"Not on my life" He swore. She gave him a weak smile and returned into the soundbooth. After warming up her voice a little, she started with her song again.

Tommy walked into the studio with Tina, watching her enter the soundbooth. She was more of a folk rock type, wasn't exactly Tommy's favorite style of music, but she played it off nicely. He smiled and watched as she sang her heart out. She was almost as good as Jude---almost.

"How was that?" She asked when the song was over.  
"It was great. Just work on your beginning pitch..." Tommy replied, pushing some buttons on the switchboard.

"I've been working on it" she complained "It's not going to get any better"  
"It will if you really want it to"  
"Tom, I'm 19. I don't need pep talk. I need this album finished" She said.

"I'm not giving you a pep talk I'm telling you I want that pitch hit right or not at all!" Tommy snapped.

"What is wrong with you?" Tina asked "I'm trying the best I can"  
"Well it's not good enough. You're not..."  
"I'm not what Tommy?"  
"Nothing. Try again"  
"You were going to say that I'm not Jude, weren't you?"

"Just try again!" Tommy refused to face her.  
"Fine" She got back in the soundbooth and the music started. Hesitantly, she gathered up her voice and hit the first note dead on. She took off her headphones and looked at him in a "are you satistfied?" look. He nodded his head and kept on mixing on the switchboard.  
"You know..." Tina began "It's a shame you guys don't talk anymore"

"Huh?" Tommy was confused.

"You and Jude"  
"How'd you know?"  
"Come on, she's like a crybaby everytime she's around you. You haven't even said anything to her, and I know about you being her producer. I know how close you two were"  
"It's not you're business" Tommy muttered.  
"You really should give her a chance"  
"A chance on what? Ruining both our careers? Goin' to jail? Huh?"  
"Yes."  
"Stay out of it" Tommy handed her the demo cd and walked out of the studio. He informed Darius that he was done for the day and was going home.

Jude put her second album in the cd player and hit "play". Pure had asked to listen to it since he'd only heard a few of her songs. He liked what he heard, but he seemed to like her first album way better. She wasn't sure if to take this into offense or not, but she just shrugged and allowed him to keep listening. The final song finished and he gave her the CD back.

"It's really great" He said "I can't believe you wrote all these"  
"Well...a few I wrote with Tommy but alot of them I wrote when I was on tour last summer"  
"That's a good deal then"  
"Very"  
Pure smiled and scooted his chair closer to Jude's pretending to read over her shoulder and what she was writing.

"Jude..What would you say if I asked you out on a date?" Pure asked. She couldn't do this again, not with somebody who was just as illegal as Tommy was. It couldn't happen.

"Uh..Jamie said he wanted help with something. I'll be back later" She got up from her seat and walked out the door. She went to where Patsy was practicing and found Jamie in there with her.  
"Hey!" Jamie greeted.

"Hey" Jude replied "I don't feel like singing today"  
Jamie felt Jude's forehead.  
"Are you sick? Jude Harrison doesn't feel like singing? That would be the apocolypse"  
"Well then the apocolypse is happening" She said back

"Something the matter?"  
"Nope. Just felt like hangin out with my good ol' friend"  
"Who? Patsy?" Jamie joked

"Oh stop" Jude laughed. "You know...Kat still hasn't talked to me"  
"She doesn't intend to"  
"You've spoken to her!"  
"Yeah...we still talk all the time" Jamie said as if Jude should have known it already.  
"What is her deal? I didn't do anything!"  
"She's just extremely jealous"  
"Jealous in the psycho swimfan way, she's nuts over you"  
"Yeah, well, I'm with Patsy right now"  
"You really wanna be with Patsy more than Kat?"  
"Yes...yes I do"  
"Fine then" Jude smiled and watched Patsy. She was so free when she sang. Jude was kind of jealous. It was like, Patsy didn't care about how her voice sounded. She just let everything out. Jude had to pay attention to herself or she screwed up, badly. Patsy just didn't care.

"Well..I better go" Jude said after a while. She took Jamie in her arms for a brief moment and then released him. "See you later"  
"See you" Jamie retorted.  
Jude walked down the street on her way home. Her cell phone started ringing and she saw that it was her mother so she picked it up. Victoria had asked Jude to go to the grocery store for her. Jude sighed and did as asked of her. She walked into the grocery store to see Tommy checking out. She scoffed at him and kept walking.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked  
"Oh, look who's talkin to me" She said sarcastically.  
"Don't give me that attitude, Jude"  
"I'll give you an attitude, Quincy. Get out of my way" Jude said. Tommy was now standing in front of her.

"It's not that easy to stop talking to somebody when we were so close" Tommy said  
"Well, you've seemed to move on. You were all over your new little Britney Spears"  
"Excuse me? We were talking"  
"And you had to have your arm around her because..."  
"Why do you care? You jealous?"  
"I'm about as jealous as I am fat" She responded. She jerked around him and kept walking.  
"Good to know!" He shouted back. He walked out of the grocery store. Jude walked behind one of the aisles and took out her cell phone. She searched her contacts and found Pure's number. She hit send.

"Hello?" He answered.  
"Um..yeah...about that date.."

A/N: Okay...done. Review pleaseeeee. they motivate me for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Don't hurt her

A/N: Thank you all sooo much for your reviews. I'm trying to start this new thing where I actually talk to my reviewers...I've been replying every one of them.. they mean everything to me. If I missed you, review me or PM me sayin I forgot ur butt! I'll reply you! Unless you just don't care. Thanks alot for the reviews!

Chapter 3-

"Um..yeah...about that date.." Jude said into the phone. Pure grew a smile on his face.

"You'd like to go out?"  
"Yes..but you're too old for me, aren't you? I mean...isn't it illegal?" Jude tried to see if he was just going to be another Tommy.

"illegal, yes. But I'm not too old for you and you know it. I won't let anybody catch us"  
"Thanks...I guess. When and where?"  
"I'll pick you up at your house around 7"  
"Fine by me" Jude grinned and hung up the phone. This was going to be an interesting date.

Jude finally got home and went to her room. She showered and dried her hair. Then she opened her closet and started to pull out random clothes.

"Wait...what am I doing?" She asked herself, looking down at all the clothes she'd dragged out. She threw them on the floor and picked up a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. She added a jean jacket to make it look nicer. Then she applied her makeup. But when she looked at the clock, she was still 2 hours early. She sighed and sat on the bed, staring at the clock as if she could telekenetically turn time. Sadie walked in the room and eyed Jude as if she were an alien.

"What?" Jude asked, snapping out of her daydream.

"Did anyone give you something on your way home?" Sadie asked "You know..did a stranger give you an unwrapped _candy_ or something?"  
"Shut up, Sadie, I'm not 4"  
"Well you're acting like it"  
"Well if I'm acting like I'm 4, you must be acting 2"  
"How does that figure? I'm older"  
"But I'm the mature one"  
"Oh what EVER! You're so immature that you cried last Christmas when dad at the last piece of fruitcake"  
"You're so immature that you through a hissy fit when mom didn't let you go shopping!"  
"Well you're so immature that---"  
"Ok Sadie, whatever. I gotta go" Jude walked past her sister and out of the room. She walked down the stairs and into the living room, throwing herself against the couch. She wasn't mad, she and Sadie went through this all the time, she was just incredibly impatient.

Finally, after a long wait, Pure was at the front door. Jude got to it before he knocked, and pushed him out, closing the door behind her. He almost lost balance but Jude grabbed ahold of his hand to keep him from falling.

"What was that about?"  
"To mom and Sadie, you're just another Tommy."  
"Oh, so I'm public enemy number 2 with your family"  
"Pretty much." Jude walked into Pure's truck. It was black with a red stripe going through the middle of it. The inside was spacey and very clean. Jude liked the feeling of being in a truck.

Pure drove Jude to a nice restaraunt downtown. Jude hadn't really spent alot of time downtown, so she didn't know half of what was in this part of town. The restaraunt was fancy, a chandelier loomed over their heads as they walked in. She looked down at herself. She was so underdressed. Pure wasn't really dressed for the occasion either, but he wasn't in jeans and a jean jacket. They took their seats and ordered their drinks.

"This place is really nice" Jude admitted "

"It is I come here all the time"  
"Really? The waitress even knew your name I think"  
"They aren't psychics...Well, Moira might be.." He joked.

"So.." Jude said. She was at a loss for building conversation.

"Wanna dance?" He asked when the music started. Jude's face flushed and she shook her head.

"Good, neither do I" Pure fiddled with a lock of brown hair hanging over his eye.

"This place..it's so fancy" Jude commented again "I just couldn't picture you here"  
"Where do you picture me?"  
"I picture you at a dirt bike track...catching some big air"

"Oh, I do that on weekends" Pure laughed.

"You're like one of those people who looks like they stink and never shower...but you smell really nice and I assume you shower..." Jude said

"haha...you're funny like that." Pure looked over and noticed Jude shaking her foot. He reached under the table and placed his hand on her knee to stop her. He smirked.  
"Lets get outta here" He said  
"What? We haven't eaten yet"  
"This place is not our scene" Pure got up and took Jude's hand. She laughed and followed him. Thank god he was only lying when he said he loved it there. It was sweet that he was trying to find a place that suited her interest. He got back in the truck and drove to a diner.  
"This good enough?" He asked

"Perfect" She ordered a burger and fries, eating them extremely fast. Pure laughed and wiped ketchup off her face with his finger. She blushed and used a napkin.

"It's getting late.. I should take you home" Pure said after she finished eating. She nodded and allowed him to take her home. They pulled up to her driveway and he brushed her hair from her face and kissed her softly. Her heart pounded as if it was going to explode. She ended the kiss and went inside her house, smiling the whole way back to her room.

Jude walked nervously into the studio the next morning. Pure greeted her at the door and she gave him a light hug.

"Where's Darius and Liam?" Jude asked, looking around.

"Breakfast"  
"Oh...I see" She kissed Pure on the cheek and kept walking toward the studio. Tommy walked out of his studio with Tina and headed toward the lobby. Jude lost her nerve when she noticed Tommy coming closer, and she took Pure's lips in her own. Tommy's eyes widened when he saw this. Tina shook his arm a little bit, but he didn't budge. He didn't know how he should feel about this. Jude broke away from Pure, leaving Pure smiling widely. Jude grinned and walked away, into the studio. Tommy kept walking with Tina.

"I saw that" Tina said as they walked.  
"You don't know what you're talking about"  
"I saw the hurt in your eyes"  
"It was MY idea to stop talking to her in the first place" Tommy said "Why would I care?"  
"I donno, it doesn't make sense to me either. That doesn't change the fact that you love her"  
"I DON'T LOVE JUDE!" Tommy yelled. He walked toward Darius' office and cursed when he saw that Darius wasn't there. Tina just laughed. She found this very amusing how guarded Tommy was with his feelings. She'd nailed him right on the spot and he knew it. He hated being the loser.

"Tommy I really think you need to talk to her"

"Tina, for the last time, Stay OUT of it" Tommy kept walking around in search for Liam.  
"They aren't here, Tom. They went out for breakfast" Tina said, still laughing away. "Come on. If you're going to sulk all morning then lets work on my new song"  
"I'm not sulking.." Tommy denied. "Fine, go set up. I'll be there in a minute"

Tina walked toward the studio. Tommy kept searching everywhere, despite the fact that he knew Liam and Darius were gone. He wasn't really sure what he was looking for now. He just wanted to release anger, hurt, madness, everything he had inside of him that he kept denying was never there. He knew perfectly well it was there. Why couldn't he face it? _Because she's 17, that's why._ Tommy reminded himself. Pure walked out of the studio, snickering as he walked past Tommy. Tommy pulled Pure by the shoulder to make eye contact.  
"What's wrong with you?" Tommy asked "She's 17"  
"What's it to you? You mad?"  
"I could have you in jail, you know that?"  
"And what? I could get you in jail just as easily. She told me all about your little games with her. How you'd toy with her feelings. I'm not like that. I'm your opposite. I take chances"  
"She told you?" was all Tommy could say.  
"Everything."  
"Don't hurt her. Whatever you do, don't hurt her" Tommy begged  
"Why would I do that? I think that's your job, Quincy" Pure walked away and continued what he was doing. Tommy hated Pure. He hated the fact that Pure was right about everything. Pure was some punk who didn't know right from wrong, right? Wrong. Pure knew everything. Pure saw right through the barrier Tommy kept up. Pure and Tina, both, did. How? How could Tommy let this happen? What if Darius found out too? Would he lose his job? He could get Pure fired. Of course, Pure has Darius wrapped around his finger. Trinta isn't very nice when it comes to lower-classed studios. And Darius isn't one to be called "Lower-classed"

Tommy walked back in the studio with Tina. She was strumming away at her guitar, coming up with some strange lyrics. She always was a very down-to-earth girl. She always made her songs so inspirational. They weren't always about how she felt, they were about problems, like pollution, and all of that. The only difference was that, unless you were experienced with interpreting music, you'd never know what her songs were about. They were funny like that.

"Sounds nice" Tommy complimented. She smiled and put down her guitar.  
"Thanks" She replied. "I been workin on it all week"  
"I've never heard it"  
"Because I never wanted you to"

"Okay...well are you up for recording it?"  
"Not at the moment." Tina got an idea. "come"  
"Come? Come where?" Tommy asked.  
"Just come" Tina took Tommy's hands and led him out of the studio. She took him out of G-Major and out of the parking lot. Soon they were standing out in the middle of the road.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked.  
"Shh" She hushed him. She closed her eyes and raised her hands up in the air. To Tommy, she looked retarted. But to her, she looked free. She opened one eye and peeked at Tommy.  
"What?" Tommy asked.  
"Come on, try it" Tina insisted. Tommy hesitated at first. Tina got up behind him and guided his arms slowly up in the air. God, he felt so stupid. But he did as Tina suggested. After the first few times, he got the hang of it and Tina and walked away from him, standing to face him. It actually did make him feel better. It felt like everything inside of him was releasing. All the anger he felt, everything was gone.

"Was that some kind of meditation?" Tommy asked as they walked inside.

"Sort of, it always helped me." She said, inhaling and exhaling in perfect strokes

"Jude used to just make us scream" Tommy remembered  
"Here we go with Jude again" Tina sighed. "Nooo, you don't love her"  
"Tina, c'mon. Jude and I were close. You know that I can't just up and pretend we never met"  
"That's what you asked of her. Why won't you follow it?"  
Tommy didn't say anything. He just walked back into the studio and kept on working. Tina watched him idly.  
"I guess I'm just gonna go home..since you seem to be workin pretty well on your own"  
"Fine" Tommy mumbled. She walked away and he banged his fist on the switchboard. "I told her I didn't want to talk to her...so...why can't I stop thinking about her?"

A/N: WOO! That took alot outta me. I hadwriters block...I think this story's gonna be fairly short... I have somewhat of an idea for later...better write it down before I forget it. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4 Forced Together

a/n: Okay...this chapter is whats going to bring the Jommy later on. You'll understand after a few chaps if you dont understand already. Hope you all like it!

Chapter 4-

Jude and Pure finished in the studio for the day, content with the fact that they'd finished another song. They were going to wait until tomorrow to record it though. Jude picked up her bag and told Pure that she was gonna walk home today. He understood and left her alone in the studio. She sat there a little while longer, looking around at everything. She was trying to find the pen she left here a few weeks ago. Now, it was an ordinary pen, and normally she would have just left it, but she didn't want to go home. No, she didn't want to walk out into the lobby and possibly face Tommy to GET home. Finally she just left, hoping she wouldn't see him on her way out. Unfortunately, she did see Tommy, and he was getting ready to leave as well. He put on his sunglasses and started out the door. Jude picked up the pace to beat him into the street, even though for the first few blocks they went the same way. She glanced back once she was in the road and watched him get into the viper. She used to ride that viper home. How much she missed it.

Finally, she was far enough ahead of him that she couldn't see him. She walked steadily, humming to herself the new tune that she and Pure had made up. Thoughts of Pure weaved in and out of her brain. He was good for her, she felt it. Suddenly, a silver car honked its horn behind her. She whirled around and saw it coming up fast. She didn't think she'd have time to just get out of the middle of the street. Her heart raced. Without thinking she just took a dive to the side, feeling pressure on her left leg when she landed. She yelped out in pain.

"Get out of the road!" The passenger yelled as the silver car drove past. She looked down at herself. She was all muddy now. She tried to stand up, but her leg gave out and she was forced painfully back.

"What the---?" She was crying now, the pain was so bad. She couldn't stand. All she could do was sit there helplessly.

And then the blue viper pulled up beside her. It stopped in the road, and Tommy rolled down the passenger window, staring at her like she was an idiot. All she had to do was look at him with those tear stung eyes and pouting lips, and he instantly got out of the car. She shook her head, wishing he would go away and somebody else could find her. Anybody, even a child molester, just not Tommy. Her stomach churned when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She wanted to be with him so bad, but she couldn't anymore. She didn't want to make this any harder on her. She wanted Pure there beside her. She didn't want Tommy to help her and then leave her again. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak. His voice pierced her ears. It's been a while since she heard his kind voice. The times that she'd talked to him, his words were so cold.

"Jude...what happened?" He asked, trying to help her up. She pushed him away, falling to her side and screaming out in pain again. She gripped her knee tightly.

"Did you fall?" He asked. She nodded her head and kept on crying.

"I think it may be broken" She choked out.

"C'mon, get in the car" He said. She glared at him as if he were stupid. "Oh..right...here"

He pulled her arm over his head and picked her up bridal style. She yelped a little bit, her leg was killing her. He looked down at her leg and saw the dirt and grass stains smudged into it. He opened the passenger door and carefully placed her inside. He got in the drivers seat, and the whole ride to the hospital was silent. The only noise was her sniffling. When he tried to talk to her, she scoffed and refused to say anything back.

They got to the hospital and he carried her in. The receptionists saw, and they instantly brought over a wheel chair. She was placed in it carefully. Tommy handed her the clipboard and a pen so she could fill out her paperwork, and finally they called her name.

Tommy rolled her inside the check-up room behind the curtain. They asked her what was wrong, and she explained the whole situation. Now Tommy knew what happened. They took her temperature and things to make sure she was okay otherwise as well. They said she had to go in for an X-ray, and Tommy couldn't go in. She handed him her cell phone.

"Call Pure" She said. "Tell him I'm here. Then call mom"  
"Nice order" Tommy commented

"Didn't ask you. Just call Pure first" She glared at him as the nurse rolled her away in the wheelchair. Tommy sighed and began looking through her numbers.

"Jude, sweetie, you need to put your leg up here" The nurse said. Jude lifted her leg and painfully put it back down. Tears started to dwell in her eyes again. The nurse took her leg and carefully pulled it up to the table. She clenched her teeth in pain. She then heard the flash of the X-Ray. The nurse then told her these next two X-Rays would hurt just a little bit. She carefully turned Jude's leg to the side. Jude's hands clutched the sides of the chair, making her knuckles white. Then another flash of the X-Ray, and her leg was twisted to the other side, and another X-Ray was taken. Finally, her leg was perched back onto the wheelchair and she exhaled heavily in relief. The pain was starting to go away now. They rolled her back out into the main emergency room, and told her to wait until the X-rays come back.

"Did you call?" Jude asked Tommy.

"Yep"  
"Are they coming?"  
"I told them I'll bring you home"  
"So Pure isn't even coming!" Jude asked.

"Jude, give it a rest. Your leg might be broken and you're thinkin about your boyfriend."  
"Yeah...well"

A few moments later, the nurse came back out. They took Jude and Tommy in the back and showed them the X-Rays. Sure enough, her leg was broken. It would take 2 months time to heal, but the pain wouldn't be as bad as if she'd torn ligament. That, they say, hurts even worse. She couldn't even imagine how. One part of her sighed in relief, and the other cried out for all the pain she'd suffer later.

"Relax, Ms.Harrison" The nurse said "We're going to prescribe you some pain killers and we'll even give you some free crutches"  
Jude flinched when she heard the word "crutches".

"Great.." She said sarcastically, trying to sound enthusiastic.

They took her to a back room, allowing Tommy to go with her, but he had to stay outside of the room when they were putting the brace on her. They couldn't give her an actual cast until it was healed a little.

"Now Jude" The doctor explained "We have to re-break your bone into place...so you may go into shock"  
"Way to say it like its nothin, doc" Jude said

"But we're going to give you a medicine, it's puts you in sort of an amnesia state, so you won't remember any of the pain."  
"I won't remember?" She asked.  
"not a thing. Well, of course, you'll remember enough, its not that bad. You just won't remember the pain, is all I can say"

Jude nodded her head. Tommy put his ear to the door. He instantly regretted that and moved his ear away when he heard Jude screaming on the top of her lungs. The doctor was trying to calm her with kind words but she kept on screaming. Tommy could hear the pain in her voice, well, the whole hospital could hear the pain in her voice. He clutched his own hand trying not to knock down the door and punch the doctor for hurting her, but he knew he was being stupid. Finally, they allowed Tommy in the room when Jude's voice ceased after a long period of time. He walked into the room and found her asleep on a hospital bed, her leg bandaged up into a brace. Brand new crutches lay next to her. She looked so peaceful now. The tear marks were still on her cheeks, so he rubbed her cheek lightly to brush them away. She ruffled her eyebrows and her eyes started to flutter. He stepped back a little. The doctor walked in front of him.

"Now she's waking up" He said. "Hey miss, do you remember your name?"  
"J...Jude" She said, in barely a whisper.

"Do you remember where you are?"  
"Yeah..where's Tommy?" Her head shot up, but the instant change in pressure got to her head and she felt like she was going to black out, so she layed back down.

"I'm here" Tommy assured, walking out from behind the doctor. She smiled weakly at him. He smiled back at her and gripped her hand. Today was his time to take Tina's advice.

"Now she's going to be groggy for a little bit, so be careful" The doctor said. Tommy nodded.

And FINALLY they let her out of the hospital. Tommy helped her in the car, she was fighting to stay awake. She looked down at her knee and snorted pathetically.

"Look at me" She laughed "I'm a mummy!"  
"You are _not_ a mummy" Tommy laughed back. He suddenly got serious and looked over at her. Her eyes were wide open now, as if she was never tired.  
"Listen..Jude...about that fight we had..." Tommy began. He would try right now to apologize.

"What fight?" Jude asked. _She doesn't remember..._Tommy thought.

"Nevermind" He said. His eyes re-focused on the road. "How you feeling?"  
"Tired, but good enough I guess. I'll never get the hang of these crutches"

"You will eventually."

They pulled up to the Harrison house. It was 11:30 at night. Jude leaned in to give Tommy a light hug.  
"Thank you" She whispered in his ear. Suddenly, the memory of their fight rushed back into her head and she started to panic. She pulled away from him and opened the car door, throwing her crutches out. Tommy got out of the car and tried to help her, but she pushed him away.  
"I remember our stupid fight! Okay!" Jude said, holding back fresh tears.

"Not okay...Jude..."  
"I'm sorry my stupid leg forced you to help me and talk to me, won't happen again!" Tommy handed her the crutches and she took them, limping inside. Victoria walked out of the house and eagerly took her back in, helping her.

Tommy growled to himself and kicked the wheel of his viper. Then he got back in and drove home. _Will she ever forgive me! _

A/N: Did you like it? Review please!


	5. Chapter 5 Behind these walls

A/N: I AM SOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! You guys have no idea... well I've been busy and then the days I wasn't busy, I had MAJOR MAJOR writers block. And come on, you know me, I update alot! I'm sorry! Sorry sorry sorry...sorry... and I know this chapter is short... but like i said, MAJOR MAJOR writers block. Nods I hope this chapter will make yall happy and make up for my lost time. I will try to write more ASAP! and once again...I'm SORRY!

Chapter 5-

Jude groaned when the sun pierced through her eyelids. She opened them and leaned up in her bed. She instantly regretted her decision when pain overcame her and she fell back to her pillow.

"Oh yea" She told herself "I'm a cripple"

She got out of bed carefully. She took her crutches and placed one under each arm. She got to the stairs and looked down, scared she would fall on the crutches.

"SADIE!" She yelled. Sadie came to the staircase from the kitchen and shot upstairs when she saw Jude standing there. She took one of Judes arms around her neck and took the crutch, helping her hop down the stairs. Jude didnt want to do that again anytime soon! She went in the kitchen and sat down, resting her bad leg on an empty chair. Then she remembered Tommy, and how kind he'd been to her yesterday. _NO!_ she thought _I WILL NOT fall for him again over one stupid incident! Don't be that naive, Jude! _

Just that moment, Jude was knocked out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the back door. Sadie had left Jude alone in the kitchen, and Jude didn't feel like getting up to answer it. The person knocked again.

"IT'S UNLOCKED!" She yelled. Pure entered the doorway and smiled at her.  
"Good thing I'm not a robber" He said. Then he noticed her leg "Ouch..does it hurt?"  
Jude shrugged and looked away. He kissed her cheek and sat next to her.  
"So I guess you're not up for the studio" Pure said.

"Oh yes..I am up for the studio..somehow" Jude tried to stand and Pure grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. Finally they made their way out to the car.

When they arrived at G-Major, Darius instantly approached Jude, questioning her about what happened. She told him the story, and he insisted she should go home and rest, but she declined. She wanted to make music like she normally would. She wasn't even tired right now. She had her pills in her pocket incase she needed them. They walked past Tommy and Jude looked at him, for the first time in a while she wasnt mad at him. She was just upset that they still weren't talking. Tommy cleared his throat.

"Jude can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked, pointing a finger at an empty studio. She looked up at Pure and he nodded. She took her crutch from him, now having both under her arms. She started to follow Tommy. Just then, Tina walked in.  
"Ready to record my new song?" She asked. Tommy slouched over and sighed. He nodded.

"Later" He said to Jude. She nodded and looked away, hopping on her crutches back into the studio with Pure.

She walked in and before she could close the door, he captured her lips in his own. She kissed him back, bringing her hand to his neck to intensify it. She then remembered where she was and pulled away from him. She found a chair and sat down, resting her leg on Pure's chair. He lifted her leg just slightly so he could sit down, and then he placed her leg in his lap. She smiled sweetly at him and leaned back.  
"You sure you wanna work like this?" He asked, looking at her leg. She nodded.  
"Absolutely" She pulled out a pen and some paper, scribbling some words down. She started to sing a tune to it, but it was off. She tried about 20 different tone changes but it still sounded bad to her. Pure took the paper and looked at the lyrics, humming a tune to himself. Jude listened intently, trying hard to figure out how she'd add a chorus to his tune. Finally, she came up with an idea and took the guitar, strumming out a few chords.

"That's good" Pure said. "Keep practicing."  
Pure got up and left the room to let her practice. She didn't want to record this song today, not yet. She wasn't really sure if she was going to record it at all. The lyrics were so real. So...about somebody else. And poor Pure, he thought they were about him. Jude shrugged and kept on writing.

"Jude" Tommy said. He entered the studio and closed the door. It was just him and her now. It's been forever since they sat in a studio together. Jude instantly folded the paper and put it in her pocket, then looked at Tommy.

"What?" She asked

"I wanted to talk"  
"About not talking?" She asked

"About...apologizing"  
"Why should you apologize? So we can just go through this whole fiasco again?"

"So we can be good with eachother again. I hate not being able to work in the studio with you. I hate letting you have another producer"  
"That producer is my boyfriend. He takes chances..unlike you"  
"Well, good for him" Tommy said, rolling his eyes. "I don't know why I thought apologizing could help. There's nothing we can do. You're with him and as long as you're with him I..."  
"You what?" She asked

"Can't be your producer" he filled in. She sighed and looked away. He nodded to himself, pasting a frown on his face.Taking another glance at Jude, he turned to walk out of the studio.  
"I don't love him you know" Jude said, not turning to look at him. He stopped.  
"Huh?"  
"I don't love Pure. He's my boyfriend, and I like him alot, but I don't love him." Jude repeated "I don't think I ever want to love anybody again"  
"Jude, come on, Shay was like, 2 years ago." Tommy said. Jude exhaled heavily, angry that he didn't get her hint.  
"Yep...Shay was 2 years ago" she mimicked. And at that, Tommy left the room.

"Did you talk to her?" Tina asked, a smirk hanging from her chubby cheeks.  
"Yep"  
"And?"  
"I shouldn't have" Tommy sat at the switchboard. "let's record"  
"What do you mean!" She asked, ignoring his request. "Tommy, that guy shouldn't be with her!"

"Just go record!" He repeated. She gave up and walked into the soundbooth. She placed the headphones on her head and watched Tommy's fingers motion the countdown. The music started, and she let herself free. The words poured out of her. Too bad Tommy wasn't even listening to her.

The song ended and she took off the headphones, joining Tommy in the switchboard. To her surprise, he was daydreaming, and hadn't even pushed "stop" on the recording.  
"Tom!" She yelled, her hands on her hips. He didn't budge. She pushed "stop" herself and flicked him on the back of his head. He placed a hand to his head and whirled around to look at her with angry eyes.

"What was that for?"  
"For not doin your job" She walked out of the studio. Tommy knew she was going to go in the middle of the street to meditate. He rubbed his fingers through his hair and walked out into the lobby. Jude was out there on her crutches looking for Pure.  
"Have you seen him?" Jude asked.  
"Nope" Tommy walked by her. She made her way out the front door of G-Major. He wasn't in the parking lot. She circled around the building. She's never seen the whole outside of G-Major before. It wasn't really anything to be proud of. On one side there was mounds of garbage, on the other side was a clutter of old cigarettes. Jude couldn't think of anyone in G-Major who smoked, so she figured it was probably just random drug addicts. Her leg started to hurt. She pulled out her pill bottle and took out 2 pain pills. Without water, she swallowed them down, hoping they work fast.

She leaned against the concrete wall outside for a few moments until the pain started to go away. She gathered up her crutches again. They hurt her armpits more than anything. It felt like 2 metal poles holding her up 24/7.

"PURE!" She called out. No response.

She heard a muffle behind the building, so she followed the noise. The concrete walls were long, and she was all the way at one end. She hopped as fast as she could on the crutches and finally reached the other end. She peaked around the corner, careful not to make a noise. What she saw broke her heart. There was Pure and Tina, struggling to get the remainder of their clothes back on.

Without letting him know she was there, she went the other way and found the front door of G-Major faster than she'd ever been. She burst through the front door, and dropped one of her crutches, and she went down with them. She whimpered, the tears falling down her cheeks, half from pain and half from heartbreak. Tommy ran up to her and helped her up, and now memories of their argument flooded her mind again, making the crying ten times worse. He helped her up and handed her the crutches. She swiped her face, almost scratching it with her nails and tried to get to her studio.

"Jude! What happened?" He asked, following her. _God, please, go away! go away!_ she cried in her head. He shut the door behind him and sat next to her, listening to her sobs. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she tensed, so he removed his hand.

"What happened?" He asked again  
"You wanna know?" She asked, "He's cheating on me with YOUR ARTIST!"  
Tommy was taken back by this, it was a total surprise.

"Jude...wait, how do you know this?"  
"Hm.. maybe because I found them behind this stupid building and they weren't exactly having a business meeting"  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be, Tommy. I'm sick of hearing sorry and I'm sick of...!" She grunted and placed her hands in her hair, shaking her head frantically, whispering "no". Tommy placed his hand on her shoulder again, this time she didn't get as tense.  
"Jude..." He knelt in front of her and brought her chin up. She looked into his eyes, seeing only a blur through her tears. He wiped them away and gazed into her eyes. Her lips quivered as fresh tears were forming in her eyes, refusing to fall. _Not for him_ she told herself. She missed him so much in her heart, and she didn't even know it. She hated how he could bring out every emotion inside of her. She hated how he knew her so well when she didn't know almost a thing about him. She started to calm down and he was still staring at her. She whispered him name softly, and he couldn't hear it, but he could read her lips. And after another moment of staring into her eyes, he leaned in and allowed their lips to touch.

A/N: SORRY! once again. sorry a million times. SORRRYYYY! Review please :)


	6. Chapter 6 I'll think about it

A/N: Hello! I woulda had this chapter out sooner but... FF was being a dork and not uploading. Eh... I know I didnt reply to the reviews for my last chapter and I'm sorry, so for all of you that did review me, thank you thank you sooo soooooooo much!

Disclaimer: do not own instant star, but I DO own the song in this chapter...ya..

Chapter 6-

"Tommy.." Jude pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes. Her own eyes were still glistening with tears, and he could do nothing about them.  
"I'm sorry.." He said, standing up from his kneeling position. She took his hand. Her eyes stayed glued to him the whole time. He gave her a puzzling look and she smiled slightly and looked away.  
"I just need some time, okay?.." She asked, "I mean, you've done this before and...and everything with Pure right now is just too.."  
"I get it." Tommy turned to walked away "But just so you know...I'm not going to hurt you this time."  
"Noted" Jude sniffed and wiped her eyes, looking around the studio. Pure walked in before Tommy left, and Tommy bumped shoulders with him on his way out. Pure gave Tommy a mean look and closed the door. Jude didn't look at him at all.  
"Hey baby" Pure bent over and kissed Jude on the cheek. She shut her eyes tight and pulled her face away a little bit, but he didn't notice, and he moved with it. She coughed from crying so much and turned in her chair, her leg now hanging below her.

"Get in the booth and lets record your song" Pure instructed. Jude shook her head no, still not looking at him. He pulled her shoulder forward from its slouched position and turned the chair to look at her. Her eyes were no longer wet, they were cold and firey.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"You" She replied. Now she knew how her mother felt when Stuart had cheated on her. It sucked. Big time.  
"What?" Pure took a step back.  
"You and Tina have something, and I'm not going to stand in the way anymore" Jude said.

"How did you find out? Who told you!" Pure demanded

"I found out myself, watching you guys behind G-Major. Is this where you've been every day? It hurts Pure, it really does"  
"Baby I didn't mean to..."  
"Didn't mean to what! Don't call me BABY and we're through" Jude stood up and grabbed her crutches but Pure pushed her back down in the chair, not even caring about her fragile leg anymore. She yelped softly to herself and then tried to stand again, but Pure slapped her face this time with his palm and pushed her back down. Little did he know that Tommy was still watching from outside. Tommy ran in the room and pushed Pure away, helping Jude up. Pure tried to come at Tommy again but he held him away from him with his arm. Pure's eyes were switching from Jude to Tommy and sweat poured from his forehead.  
"It's not over!" Pure yelled  
"Oh yeah, its long over" Tommy confirmed.

"Jude is my girlfriend, dammit! Not yours!"  
"Hey! I'm not your anything!" Jude butt in.

"Shut up!" Pure snapped. Tommy pulled Jude out of the studio and into the lobby. Pure followed, but he couldn't do anything because Darius was in there as well. He saw Jude's face, with the red mark on her cheek and looked over at Pure. Pure raised his hands in defeat and walked away with Darius. Jude wasn't crying anymore, she'd long been over crying. Now she was just mad and holding her anger in for later. Tommy followed Darius and Pure, leaving Jude and Tina alone in the lobby.

Tina sat next to Jude and put her hand on Jude's shoulder. Jude flinched and scoot over on the couch.

"Hey...listen, I'm real sorry" Tina said softly.  
"Don't be sorry. You can have the jerk" Jude said. Her voice was cracking.

"You're just not his type..."

Jude glared at Tina and looked away, refusing to say anything.

"Listen," Tina spoke again "I know you guys were together but Pure and I have the connection that you two never will"  
"I don't wanna hear this, Tina. You got him, not leave me alone"  
"Fine. But just so you know, Pure never had eyes for you. He only needed to get with you so you would stop thinking about Tommy and he could work with his artist in peace. He and I will always be together"  
"Shut up Tina! GO AWAY!"Jude demanded. She crossed her arms and looked at the ceiling. Tina smiled evilly and walked away. Tina reminded Jude of Sadie, only way more cynical. It made Jude want to stay away from her house more and more.

A few minutes later, Tommy walked out of Darius' office and Pure walked out after him. Jude looked up at Tommy with questioning eyes. Tommy explained the situation, and how Pure was now fired and returning to Trinta. Jude grinned and stood up on her crutches, using Tommy's arm for support.  
"Come on, I'll drive you home" Tommy said.

"Thanks.." Jude followed Tommy out to the viper and sat in the car.

"Pure is such a..." Tommy began

"I dont wanna talk about Pure" Jude interrupted

"Okay...so...how's your leg?" Tommy asked  
"In pain..." Jude said. She pulled out her pills and took 2 more. Tommy eyed the bottle and noticed that they had her on some strong stuff.

"Does it make you tired?" He asked, inquiring about the medicine.

"Yeah, but only a little...I've gotten used to it by now"  
"It's been a day" Tommy said, laughing in his words a little

"Yeah but I kinda have this immunity to medicines anyway. Had it since I was a kid. It was so funny"  
"Poor doctors..not being able to put you to sleep"  
"Oh stop!"

"Hey Jude, about earlier..." Tommy started

"Yeah?"  
"When I kissed you...I mean, I donno what to say"  
"Don't say what you said before" Jude begged  
"I won't, Jude. I don't want to hurt you this time. I want us to be together...so that I can get over my fear"  
"Fear of what? Me?"  
"never of you...just my fear of breaking your heart. I don't trust myself" Tommy looked at Jude for a brief moment before looking back at the road.  
"Well...Tommy, like I said, I need some time"

"Yeah"  
"I don't know whether to trust you or not" Jude said  
"You _can_ trust me this time girl..I promise"  
"If only that was enough"

They pulled up to Jude's house. Jude kissed Tommy on the cheek and said goodbye. Struggling to get out of the car with her crutches, she finally made it in the house. Tommy drove away and Sadie helped Jude upstairs.

"So you and Tom are speaking again" Sadie noticed

"Yeah, I guess"  
"Well go for it then" Sadie said.

"Huh?"  
"Come on, Jude. We both know you like him" Sadie shook her head

"Sadie it's complicated"  
"Just be with him, Jude. I don't care anymore. I stopped caring when I realized that he stared at you instead of me"  
"Well for somebody who was always jealous all the time, doesn't seem like you stopped caring"  
Sadie winced at the truth in Jude's words.  
"Well me caring has never stopped you before" Sadie left Jude's room and walked downstairs. Jude took her guitar and started strumming. She would work on this new song until dinner, which probably wasn't for about another 3 hours.

"_What to do...What to say..._

_bring this through another day_

_a broken truth_

_a shattered heart.." _Jude was brought out of her singing trance when Sadie entered the room, telling Jude it was time for supper. Jude put aside her guitar and allowed Sadie to help her downstairs. She felt like an old lady, needing help to get everywhere. Oh well, not much she could do about it now.

Finally, dinner was finished and Jude needed to take a shower. Yet another flaw. Victoria brought out a black garbage bag and a wad of rubber bands.  
"What is that!" Jude asked, backing as far away in her chair as possible. Victoria knelt down and took Jude's leg carefully.  
"You can't get your foot wet sweetie." Victoria explained "Doctor taught me how to do this"  
"When did you see the doctor?"  
"This morning, we were discussing appointments to get your real cast"  
Victoria pulled the garbage bag over Jude's leg, bringing it up to her knee and over the splint that was holding her leg. She took 4 rubber bands and brought them up to hold the bag into place. Jude rolled her eyes.  
"This is gross" Jude said "My leg is sweating and these rubber bands are making me lose the feeling in my leg."  
"Well then, shower fast" Victoria laughed. "Use the one downstairs so you don't have to climb so much"  
"Fine"  
Jude hopped into the bathroom and Victoria helped her strip the clothes from her, it was really hard to do trying to balance as well. Jude hated this more than being helped down and up the stairs, but it's what needed to be done. She was so embarrassed, even though this was her mother. Finally, Victoria left Jude alone in the bathroom and Jude turned on the water. She looked in the shower, her eyes not believing what they saw. Victoria had put no-slip pads in the bottom of the tub, and had a metal bar installed to the side for Jude to hold on to. Jude laughed to herself and got in the shower, using the bar on the side to help her balance. It worked great! Jude finished her shower in now time and got out, hoping that no water seeped into the plastic bag. It didn't, and she sat on the toilet to get dressed without falling, and to remove the plastic bag. There was no way she was going to let Victoria help her get dressed. She could handle it, she hoped.

After Jude was helped back up the stairs to go to bed, she went and flipped back on the light switch against her sister's orders to sleep. Jude pulled the guitar from its case and set it in her lap, strumming the exact chords that she had earlier.

She woke up, her back laying on the bed and the guitar resting at her side. She must have fallen asleep while she was trying to think of better lyrics. The sun shined brightly through the window. She walked out the door and went to the stairs. She was going to do this without Sadie's help. She had to. She took one of her crutches and threw them down the stairs so it rested at the end of the staircase. She put the other crutch under her arm, and used her left hand to hold onto the banister. She hopped slowly but surely down one step, and another, until FINALLY she reached the end. She raised her hand in victory and knelt down to pick up her crutch.  
"Jude! How'd you get down?" Sadie asked

"I have my ways" Jude smiled and opened the fridge, pulling out the milk and bringing the cereal box to her from the table. The phone rang, and Sadie picked it up.

"Jude, Tommy's on his way to pick you up" Sadie said.  
"Now!" Jude looked down at her empty bowl, which she was just about to fill with fruit loops.

"That's what he said" Sadie crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. Jude slammed her fist down and reached for the box of ziplock bags in the cupboard, which was just close enough to reach. She pulled out a bag and poured some fruit loops inside it.  
Tommy arrived and Jude hopped outside with her bag of fruit loops in hand. She got in Tommy's car without help and opened the bag.  
"Don't eat in the viper" Tommy said. Jude crunched on one fruit loop in defiance. "Come on!"  
"I'm hungry, Quincy" Jude kept eating.  
"ONE crumb, and you're dead"  
"I'll keep that in mind"  
"So..." Tommy said after an akward silence.  
"Hey Tommy..." Jude began. "I sorta...kinda..."  
"What?"  
"Eh, nevermind" Jude looked out the window. Tommy hated when she did that, but he decided to just let this one slide.

"CRAP!" Jude yelled. Tommy swirved to the side of the road, stopping the car.  
"What is it!" he asked, looking at her as if she might explode.  
"I don't have a producer!" She remembered. Tommy sighed in relief and started on the road again.  
"I'm sure Darius has someone for you now"  
"What about...you?" Jude asked reluctantly.

"I don't think thats such a good idea"  
"But Tommy, we work AWESOME together"  
"Yeah, when we're WORKING, but you know how it gets when we hang out"  
"You said you wanted to be together"  
"I do, but if you need some time then..."  
"You're right, I do need time. But I also need a producer and you're the best one"  
"Thanks alot" he said sarcastically

"I didn't mean it like that"  
"Look, just talk to Darius. I can't promise anything, but if you really wanna get back in the studio with me, then...okay"

They pulled up to G-Major, still talking as they got out of the car.  
"You know, I could try being my own producer, Pure taught me a little about the switchboard" Jude said  
"Yeah, break the equipment. Darius will love that" Tommy said, pulling off his sunglasses and hanging them from his shirt.

"I will not!" Jude stole the sunglasses from his shirt and put them on herself.

"Nice, a cripple wearing bad boy sunglasses" Tommy teased.

"You are SO not a bad boy" Jude retorted, laughing "Come on, your bandana days are over"  
"But the soul stays within," Tommy joked, tapping his chest lightly.  
"Right" Jude handed him back the sunglasses and continued hopping into G-Major.

"Jude!" Darius called when he saw her entering. Tommy looked at Darius as well. Jude eyed Tommy and he gave her a reassuring smile, watching as she went away with Darius to his office.

"Uh, yeah, about the producer situation..." Jude said "I want Tommy"  
"Oh no, no no no" Darius chuckled as if she were joking. "You two always seem to get into some sort of fight and then I have to bring in someone else. You can work with Kwest"  
"But he's working with Patsy now!" Jude exclaimed. "I mean theres nothing wrong with him but..he's a little busy"  
"Tom's workin with Tina." Darius said. Jude's stomach tightened when he mentioned Tina.

"Well switch Tina over to Kwest, and let me work with Tommy" She suggested again.  
"If I let you get back in the studio wit Tom, what happens if you get in another fight?"  
"I'll deal with it" Jude said "I will"  
"I donno..." Darius was fiddling with papers on his desk, and Jude knew he was considering it.  
"One more chance with Tom" He finally said. "And if this one doesn't work out, you are officially released from G-Major."  
Jude's eyes widened when he said that. She wasn't sure if she and Tommy could do that, but she knew she had to try.

"Fine..." Jude agreed. Darius released her and she went into the studio Tommy was in. She explained to him the situation and he agreed as well. Jude said she had a new song she wanted to try out, so she went in the soundbooth and started strumming her guitar  
"_What to do...What to say..._

_bring this through another day_

_a broken truth_

_a shattered heart_

_possibly soon...a fresh start_

_I gotta think about you_

_I gotta think about this_

_I won't give in so easily_

_to you" _She stopped singing and put down the guitar. Tommy clapped his hands from the switchboard.

"It's great" He said over the intercom "Why'd you stop?"  
"That's all I could think up last night" Jude picked up the guitar again and started working on new lyrics for the second verse.

"Jude, a visitor" Tommy said. Jude looked up and saw Victoria in the doorway, and she didn't look too happy...

Chapter 7-

Jude walked out of the soundbooth and joined her mother in the switchboard. Tommy eyed them suspiciously, and Victoria took Jude out of the room so Tommy didn't hear. Tommy heard some muffles and Victoria's voice raising. Jude walked back in the switchboard a few minutes later, and Tommy could tell her heart was racing. She closed the door and slid down on it so she was sitting on the floor, careful to keep her broken leg straight. She buried her face in her arms and grunted.

"What is it?" Tommy asked  
"Mom found out about stupid Pure and stupid everything" Jude said, her voice echoing since her face was in her arms still.

"How?" Tommy asked.  
"One guess"  
"Darius"  
"Ding ding ding!" Jude brought her face up. "I'm surprised Darius doesn't go all father-figure on me and try to put the jerk in jail."  
"Well, he didn't do anything with you..just with Tina, but she's legal"  
"Yeah, so he's getting my real dad to do it for him"  
"no..."  
"Probably. Mom will tell Dad and then I'm never going to hear the end of it. Oh yeah, and I'm grounded" Jude said, putting on a fake smile.

"From what?"  
"Oh, everything and anything. I don't get to come to the studio for 2 weeks after today...no music, tv, movies, anything"  
"Ouch"  
"Yeah" Jude sat on the floor, rubbing her feet together. Her pants slid up a little and the tattoo she got on her ankle was just visible to Tommy.  
"Woah!" He pointed "Is that..."  
Jude looked down and pulled her pants down, shrugging.  
"Jude, you didn't.."  
"Jamie's got one too, we got one together"  
"You what! When!"  
"Long time ago, Quincy, after my 16th."  
"And your mom is okay with that?"  
"Mommy doesn't know" Jude looked at Tommy

"You think you're such a rebel" Tommy shook his head.

"Yep well, I'm staying at the studio till later tonight...so I have as much freedom as possible..." Jude said, finally getting up off the floor.

"Great" Tommy yawned and scratched his head.

"tommy, you can't be tired!"

"No, that's just my boredom. You're not doin a great job of..well...your job"  
Jude groaned and hopped into the soundbooth, putting on her headphones sloppily. The music started up and she sang the song again up to where she left off.  
"It's missing something" she said  
"I hear it..." Tommy replied "Try adding more energy in the chorus"  
Jude tried again.  
"Nope, not that. I need..." Jude looked around the studio. She sighed and gave up.

"Jude...lets just give it up for today" Tommy begged. Jude wanted to as well, but that meant going home.  
"I don't want to go---"  
"Fine, I'll take you somewhere." Tommy finished for her.

"Thank you!" Jude giggled and walked out of the studio, following Tommy to the viper. She put the crutches below her so she could sit comfortably.

A/N: Hope yall enjoyed! Review plz


	7. Chapter 7 Fountain of Truth

A/N: Guys... I am sorry this is taking so long. I **really** am sorry. And not only that but this is my shortest chapter yet, and I know it sucks. This story isn't going so well for me... I just don't feel it anymore. I'm trying my best and I'm going to finish this story... but theres probably only about 4-5 more chapters left. **Anddddd **I also know that I have stopped replying the reviews, but I read every one of them and I **THANK YOU ALL** for bearing with me. once again, sorry it took so long..and sorry for it being so short. Hope you all forgive me :-$ **Oh yeah, And chapter 7 thing wasn't supposed to be in chapter 6, so we're just pretending all of it was chapter 6 now lol**

Chapter7 -

The carride was silent and Tommy didn't know where to take her. He kept glancing at her but she kept staring down at her feet.

"I wish I coulda finished my song, ya know?" she said

"You will, it'll come in time" Tommy assured. "Uh, Are we wasting my gas or..."  
"Sorry...um,I don't really know where we can go" Jude said, laughing a little.

"You wanted to work on your song, right?" Tommy asked, Jude nodded. Saying no more, he now knew his destination.

They parked and walked to the entrance. The sign said "Cohen Botannical Gardens". Jude smiled and looked at Tommy.  
"A garden place?" She asked. Tommy shrugged.  
"It's quiet enough"  
"so thats why you brought my guitar in"  
"You said you wanted to work on your song"  
They walked inside slowly. Jude was admiring the flowers and plants, and the lovely aroma of the place. Everything was so colorful, so vibrant, and for the first time in a while Jude felt like she could be happy and not worry about finding something to hurt her just around the corner. Tommy walked behind her, carrying her guitar for her the whole time. She stopped to examine some of the flowers and read what they were, but she grew bored with the learning part of it and kept walking, trying desperately to keep her crutches from falling under her. Finally, she found the place she wanted to practice at.

"Here!" Jude said, hopping faster to the place. Tommy smiled. He was hoping she'd choose this spot. The spot she picked was a beautiful wishing fountain. It was huge, and had 6 spouts shooting out from it. Jude searched her pocket for a coin. She shut her eyes tight and made a wish, tossing it into the foutain. She placed aside her crutches and sat on the edge of the fountain, begging to hold her guitar. Tommy handed it to her and sat beside her. He removed it from its case for her, and she resumed playing her song.  
"Hey..you didn't make a wish" Jude stated.  
"Am I supposed to?" Tommy asked

"It is a _wishing_ well" Jude reminded.  
"Right" Tommy grabbed a coin from his pocket. He looked at her, and she was asking him to wish with her eyes. He didn't close his eyes or anything. He just looked at the coin for a moment before tossing it in. Jude smiled. She doubted he even made a wish, but at least he did something to show he cared. She strummed at her guitar again, picking up random chords and placing them together like puzzle pieces. Falling underneath the serenity of the garden and the fountain, the lyrics flowed out of her, and she sang with more emotion than Tommy had ever heard her sing. He was wondering how she was even intact, she wasn't crying or anything, her eyes and her face showed every ounce of pain she had inside her though. She didn't even need the tears to show that. She strummed the last chord and Tommy clapped his hands.

"What?" She asked, laughing a little. She wiped her eye from a tear that threatened to fall.

"That was..Unbelievable" Tommy said, getting lost in her eyes.

"You say something like that every time" Jude replied "But thanks"  
"But every time I mean it" Tommy defended. "It's not like I just say it"  
"I know" Jude assured.  
"Hey..." Tommy looked back in the fountain  
"Yeah?"  
"What'd you wish for"  
"And ruin it?" She asked  
"It's just me. I think the superstition fairies will forgive you if you just tell me"  
"You don't wanna know" She said, brushing the question away.  
"Yes I do" And he brought it right back.  
"...I just.." She began  
"Just what?" He asked  
"I just wished that I could let myself trust you again..." She admitted. His eyes widened just a little bit and he looked away.  
"What did YOU wish for?" She questioned, growing an evil smirk.

"And ruin it!" He mocked.

"Come on, for real"  
"I wished that you would trust me again too" Tommy said, smiling at her with that same smile that made her melt every time she saw it. He leaned in slowly, to see what she'd do. She wasn't doing anything. She was just gazing into his eyes. He leaned in a little closer, and her eyes started to close. Finally, their lips met, and for a moment, Jude wanted to pull away. But she didn't, and Tommy scooted closer to her, not breaking the kiss at all. He placed his hand behind her head and rubbed her neck gently, making her stomach churn. His tongue begged for access and she allowed it to roam freely. Things began getting heated, and Jude pulled away to get some air. She looked over at two little old ladies walking along the gardens, eyeing Tommy and Jude like they'd just been caught smuggling guns or something. Jude smiled a little bit and bit her lip, running her tongue along it to keep his taste with her.  
"You trust me now?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure..." She said. She glared at the floor, searching inside herself for some ounce of trust in her.

"Jude, please" Tommy looked over at her and took her face in his hands. "I won't her you girl"  
Jude looked into his eyes and saw the emotion in them. She knew he was telling the truth. She tried to look away but her eyes were locked on his. She swallowed hard. Tommy removed his hands from her face and packed her guitar.  
"It's fine" He said. "Really"

"Tommy" She touched his hand, bringing it closer to her. He looked over. "I trust you"  
Tommy's lips formed a smile  
"Thank you" He said. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly, letting go at such impact that she almost fell in the fountain.

"I should go home" Jude said "Mom will be mad"  
"alright" Tommy handed her the crutches and she got up on them, walking out to the car.

They pulled up to the Harrison house. The only car in the driveway was Sadie's, and Jude knew her mom wasn't home. She leaned in and kissed Tommy fully on the lips for a brief moment.  
"See you in 2 weeks" She smiled.  
"2 weeks" He repeated. "Hey, Jude?"  
"yeah?"  
"Are we..."  
"Yeah, Tommy. If you wanna be" She shrugged and hopped inside. She pretended like it wasn't a big deal, but her heart was pounding so fast and her thoughts were focused on Tommy and Tommy alone. _This is going to be a long two weeks..._

A/N: told you it would be short... Review please, rant at me for not making it longer and quicker lol. I'm sorry about that, really... like I said, I just dont feel the story anymore. i'll try my best.


	8. Chapter 8 Where'd you go?

A/N: Hey yall... okay, once again, real sorry it took like, 2 weeks lol. Um... This chapter is SHORT and BORING and it SUCKS major monkey doodles...but... I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. I'm trying my best with this story but I really dislike writing it now so I think the end will be coming VERY soon... if I dont just delete it. I hate myself right now lol... But I hope you all will keep on readin it just incase I do finish it...im tryin..i really am...

Chapter 8-

Those 2 weeks went by so slowly. All Jude could think about was Tommy, and she hoped he was thinking of her too. Finally, the first day of freedom in 2 weeks. She ran down the stairs fully clothed. She was finally able to walk without the crutches but she still had the cast on her leg. She didn't know why though, it didn't hurt that bad anymore. Victoria waved goodbye and Jude ran out the door, eager to surprise Tommy at G-Major. Funny how her mom thought that grounding her for dating a guy too old for her would stop her from dating Tommy. HA!

She made her way to G-Major and walked in the doors carefully so that nobody would notice her. She found the studio Tommy was in and snuck up behind him.

"Hey!" She yelled. He jumped in his seat a little and turned around. Tommy held his arms out and she fell into them, loving his embrace. She pulled away and sat next to him.

"I was beginning to think you'd be stuck in your room forever" Tommy said, swaying his chair back and forth.

"Yeah so was I"

"Where's your crutches?" Tommy questioned

"Don't need them. I get the cast off soon"

" Thats good.. Did you write any new songs?" he asked. Jude just sat there quietly. "You didn't?"

"Well Tommy I was doing chores and stuff...and I just..."

"Just what?"

"I didn't feel like writing anything"

Tommy put his hand up to her head. Nope, no fever. He checked her pulse. It was a little fast. She laughed and pulled her wrist away.

"Stop! I'm fine" She giggled.

"Jude Harrison always writes" Tommy said

"Well this Jude has been thinking of alot of other things lately"

"yeah? Like what?"

"A girl never dreams and tells" Jude got up and walked out to the lobby to tell Darius she was back.

"Theres my girl!" Darius gave her a one-armed hug.

"Ready to record anything?" Darius asked

"Um...I haven't really been writing, D, I just haven't.."

"You had all this time and you didn't write anything!" Darius asked "Not one little word?"

"I'm sorry.."

"Get to work, RIGHT now. I want a new song by friday"

"Yes sir" Jude walked out and entered the studio once again. Tommy looked at her as if asking what Darius said. She brushed his look aside and pulled out the guitar and some paper, scribbling down words and notes like there was no tomorrow.

"How long did he give you?" Tommy asked

"Friday"

"Well then" Tommy put his hand over her notepad and pulled the guitar away from her.

"What are you doing?" She stood, reaching for the guitar. He pulled it farther back.

"We are going to go have some fun today" Tommy headed for the door and Jude followed as fast as she could. _He brought his Hummer to work today...wonder why_, she thought.

She got in the front seat of the hummer with Tommy's help, it was too tall for her to step into with her broken leg. He took her to a diner that wasn't too far from the studio. It was plain and simple, it even had those nice dirt smudges along the wall and floors to give it that "I'm-a-diner-and-i've-been-here-for-a-century" type of look. They sat down at a table, having no intentions of ordering food till later. They would just sit and talk for now.

"So what all did they put you up to while I was gone?" Jude asked.

"Don't really wanna talk about that..." Tommy brushed it aside.

"um..okay..."

"What all did your mom make you do?"

"Oh god..first I had to wash the dishes for EVERY meal, not like anyone ever does, we just use the dishwasher...and then..." Jude was interrupted by Tommy's cell phone ringing. He placed his finger up in a "Hold-on" way. She nodded and watched him as he talked on the phone.

"Yeah?" He answered. He placed his index finger in his other ear. "Now? Why today?"

"Who is it?" Jude whispered. Tommy waved his hand to tell her to be quiet.

"I'll be there in a minute" Tommy sighed. He hung up the phone and stood up. "Come on"

"Who was that?" Jude tried again

"I have to go. I'll take you home" He refused to answer.

"No, it's alright, I'll walk"

"But your leg.."

"My leg is going to lose all muscle if I dont work it out. I'm fine" Jude stood up and limped her way out the door angrily. This was supposed to be the day she and Tommy were officially together and now he won't even tell her where he's going! He shook his head and got in the car, heading for his destination. She was tired of Tommy playing these games with her. Leading her on and then breaking her. It hurt.

She got home and waited for hours for Tommy to call back. He never did. It was now 4:30 and he hasn't even asked if she got home alright. Having had enough of this nonsense, she figured she'd find out herself.

"Sadie..you have to go to work for the night shift tonight right?" Jude asked.

"Yeah..why?" Sadie looked up from the pile of mail she was shifting through.

"Take me with you?"

"Fine. I leave in an hour"

Jude waited impatiently for the hour. Finally, Sadie walked down the stairs and headed for the door, motioning for Jude to follow. They got in the bug and drove to G-Major. The first thing Jude did was look through all the studio's, but Tommy wasn't in there. She ran for Darius's office and flung the door open.

"Where's Tommy!" She demanded.

"He said he had to go somewhere with his artist" Darius didn't look up from the papers he was signing.

"Who's his artist?" Jude flailed her arms about.

"Tina..didn't you know?"

"He went somewhere with Tina?"

a/n: Bumbumbummmmm...

Yeah like I said, short, and boring, and it sucks major monkey doodles. I hope you all dont hate me >. review plz


	9. Chapter 9 Were you still lying?

A/N: Okay..so it took a long time this time too. Oh well, how many apologies can I give? Er... next chapter MIGHT be my last chapter..but I donno yet. We'll see. Hope you all enjoy this one, and I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for ur reviews

Chapter 9-

Jude walked out of G-Major in an angry rage. Tommy was with the girl who helped Pure cheat on her! What the heck? Did Tommy suddenly not care about the past? Why was she his artist now? It just wasn't fair.

She called Tommy's cell numerous times and he didn't answer. Finally she left a messege, but it wasn't too pleasant.

"Hey! This is your GIRLFRIEND, remember me!" Jude spoke in the machine "You're off with TINA, your ARTIST. Or wait, is she your mistress now? I can't tell, the way she gets around. Call me back" Jude hung up the phone and kept walking home. She burst through the front doors and slowly ascended the stairs to her room, not caring that the slamming of the front door knocked over some papers on the desk.

"Honey are you home?" Victoria called from the kitchen. Jude didn't say a word. Victoria sent a concerned look upstairs even though Jude couldn't see it, and followed Jude to her room.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Why'd you slam the door?" Victoria asked.

"I'm fine mom go away" Jude said, her head on a pillow. Victoria stroked Jude's broken leg and then switched to her hair.

"Is this about that boy you were dating?"

"No"

"I mean, I only grounded you because it was wrong but, regardless of that, he was still your boyfriend and you still felt something. So tell me about it"

"No"

"Jude.."

"Mom this isn't about Pure okay? This is about me and.. me" Jude lied

"Well tell me about it"

"I'm fine"

Victoria nodded, though unsatisfied with the result, and walked downstairs again. Pretty soon there was a knock at the front door and Victoria answered it.

"Jude! Honey! Tommy's here to see you!"

Jude grunted.

"Send him up!"

Tommy heard and started up the stairs. He found her room quickly and shut the door.

"Jude I'm sorry" He said, leaning against the door.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. What'd you do with Tina? You weren't producing her, G-Major was lacking the Quincy part of it" Jude didn't change her position on the bed

"She needed a ride home"

"You went to her house!"

"I dropped her off, thats all"

"Maybe you _did_ cheat on Sadie" Jude blurted

"Jude, that's so out of line" Tommy said, hurt in his voice "You know I didn't"

"I thought you didn't" Jude corrected

"I didn't" Tommy promised

"I need some time to think Tommy. Just go" Jude ordered. Tommy took one last look at her and nodded his head, leaving from wence he came.

It's been 2 days and Jude hasn't said a word to Tommy. He's tried calling and she wouldn't answer. _Time doesn't mean 10 minutes, Quincy_. Jude said to her phone, turning it off once again. The house phone rang soon after, and she found it and picked it up.

"Tommy! Give it up!" Jude said

"Excuse me? This is Doctor Reanolds calling for Ms. Jude Harrison"

"OH! Sorry sorry, This is she" Jude said. She felt totally dumb

"We checked over your X-Rays, and your leg has recovered miraculously."

"Yeah, they said that last time" Jude stated Matter-of-factly

"No, last time they said it was recovering. I just said your leg has recovered."Jude finally caught on.

"Oh! So when do I get my cast off!" Jude asked, excitement filling her voice.

"I have an opening today actually" Doctor Reanolds stated

"Thank you! I'll be there soon!" Jude hung up the phone and started out the door, trying to run. Hey, her leg was fixed, why not use it? She then realized she couldn't drive and called up the one person she didn't want to call. Tommy.

He was there within minutes and picked her up, but she didn't say anything the whole car ride. He tried talking to her but she only scoffed and looked out the window.

"Hey, I didn't come here to waste my gas you know" Tommy broke the silence. "You should talk to me"

"Yeah, But I don't want to."

"I'm taking you around town and you won't even talk to me"

"Want me to talk? Fine. I found out you were with the girl who helped my boyfriend cheat on me. Who knows what you're doing with her? Especially when you've been accused of cheating before"

"I told you jude---"

"Nothing happened" Jude finished "But that doesn't mean it didn't"

"What _it? _There is no _it_. Unless you're talking about Gatorade"

"Not a time to be joking" Jude rolled her eyes

They pulled up to the doctors office and Jude walked inside. The doctor saw her right away and Tommy went with her to the back. The pulled out a machine that looked sort of like one of those pizza cutters that roll, and it was hooked up to a box-machine thing. It was weird.

"See this?" Doctor Reanolds asked. _I'm not a kid_ Jude thought.

"Yep." Jude replied, playing along.

"This can't cut you, okay? It only cuts through the cast but it cannot cut your skin, see?" Doctor Reanolds rolled it on his hand to show it can't hurt. She nodded and he started up the machine. It sounded like one of those electronic razors, only much louder. Jude watched as he made a slit through the cast. She winced at a few parts. He may have said it can't cut skin but he never said it couldn't pinch. And those pinches _hurt._ Finally, the cast was off!

"Care to keep it?" He asked

"Nope, don't want any reminders of that day" Jude shook her head vigorously

"alright then!" Doctor Reanolds clapped his hands. Jude looked down at her leg that she hadn't seen in weeks. She smiled and wiggled it around, but stop when it still hurt.

"It'll be stiff for a few days. Rest it in hot water, it will loosen up" The doctor recommended.

"Ok, thanks" Jude hopped off the counter and followed Tommy out the door, staring at her leg the whole time. She had a little bit of a tan line where the cast was, but not much. God, she needed to shave that leg so bad. Not to mention it was SO dirty, peeling with dirt from god knows where. Smelled aweful too, and here she was, with Tommy. She rolled down her pant leg and pulled on the shoe she brought with her, loving the feeling of her toes in the shoes once again.

"So, does it feel better?" Tommy asked. he got in the car but didn't turn on the ignition just yet.

"Yep" Jude replied coldly

"How long are you gonna be mad at me?"

"I donno"

"Jude!" Tommy leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She could feel in his kiss that he meant every word of what he said. She felt a tear of guilt roll down her face and Tommy wiped it away.

"I'm sorry Tommy" Jude whispered.

"I don't blame you girl" Tommy wiped hair from her face and turned on the car.

They finally got back to Jude's house. She kissed him goodbye and walked through the door, heading straight for the shower to scrub her leg and shave it. It was so disgusting. She hadn't even told Victoria or Sadie that she got the cast off yet. She wasn't going to either. When she got out of the shower she found she had a missed call on her cell phone. She didn't recognize the number, so she called it back to find out who it was. Nobody picked up, but the voicemail gave it away. Jude was in shock when she heard it.

"Hey yall, this is Tina. Yep, Tina Quincy." Jude could hear a guy laughing in the background and she assumed it was Tommy. "I'm not here right now so leave a messege. Kisses baby!"

Jude hung up the phone and threw it at the wall, watching it fall apart in pieces.

"Jude?" Sadie asked through the bathroom door. "What was that?"

"I'm fine" Jude said between sobs. _So Tommy was still lying?_

_A/N: Yayyyyyyyyyy haha okie well review please_


	10. Chapter 10 Darius takes the lead

A/N: Hey yall. okay, well we're getting very close to the ending. Actually, next chapter is my last chapter so yea! So i'm pretty happy about this story, not the best one I've written but I'm glad I didnt just give up on it like the degrassi one, that counts for something right? I loved the reviews, thanks all of you! Well, hope you like this chapter

Chapter 10-

"Well don't break your leg again" Sadie snickered through the door.

"Ha ha" Jude responded sarcastically. She walked out of the bathroom with clothes in hand and walked down the hall to her room. Sadie noticed that Jude no longer had a cast on and her eyes grew wide.

"Jude! When did you..?"

"Few minutes ago. Tommy took me" Jude slammed her bedroom door and flopped on the bed, letting her wet hair drip into her pillow. She wiped her eyes and sat up.

"You're not going to do this to yourself" She told herself. "No!"

The house phone rang, and Sadie picked it up.

"Jude! It's for you!" Jude grunted and found the phone.

"Hello?" She answered

"Hey! how come you didn't answer your cell phone?" It was Tommy.

"Tina called me. But I didn't know it was Tina so I called her back. Nice little voicemail she has now."

"Really? What is it?"

"Don't even play dumb Tommy, you lied to me!"

"What?"

"_Hi this is Tina Quincy teeheeheehee"_Jude mocked Tina's voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh come on Tommy you were even laughing in the background"

"Tina is with Pure right now, who still hates you for breaking up with him by the way"

"Yeah well apparently she's with you too"

"Did you ever think that they might be trying to split us up...since Pure hates you and all?"

"Don't try to cover for it Tommy" Jude hung up the phone and walked upstairs, slamming the door.

"What is going on!" Sadie yelled upstairs, not necessarily to Jude, just to the air.

Jude layed in her bed and covered her head with the blanket. She didn't feel like writing right now. She felt like hiding away from the world and not letting anybody know she even still exists. She wanted to smash Tommy to pieces with her mind. She wanted to smash Tina and Pure even more. She felt herself slipping from sanity and she knew she should resist the urge to blow up, but her anger and sadness was building and taking over her. She wanted to slam her fist into the wall, throw something and watch it break. And then his voice popped into her head. The voice that always inspires her whenever she's down or in a mess. That voice belonged to the guy who just hurt her, and yet he helps her too much. He said _Jude, show how much you feel on paper_. She replied, _I don't want to write right now. I want to kill you. I want you to feel the pain that I'm feeling right now. _He then said, _Well, you've killed people before. Kill me now._ And she knew exactly what he meant. _Thank you Tommy_ She replied. A single tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away.

She grabbed her notebook and a pen. She really didn't feel like writing right now. However, sometimes you gotta do what you don't want to. She fiddled with the tip of the pen in her mouth, thinking of what words she could use to express how she felt. She jotted down little by little, scratched out alot, ripped up the paper entirely and re-wrote the whole thing over. In the end she came up with the perfect song. She then grabbed the guitar to work on the music.

Tommy walked into G-Major and he could feel steam flowing out of his ears. His face was probably red, but he didn't care. He stomped over to Darius and gave him an intimidating look right into the eyes.

"Where is Tina?" Tommy said, more demanding than questioning.

"Studio C. You aiight man?" Darius replied. Tommy didn't answer, he just walked past Darius into Studio C, where Tina was laughing with Pure.

"You!" Tommy pointed to Pure "Get out!"

"Dude, since when are you able to tell me what to do?" Pure got up in Tommy's face.

"Since you don't work here anymore and this is _my_ studio. I said _out_." Tommy returned the stare right back. Pure scoffed and turned around to leave. Tina started to follow but Tommy grabbed her arm.

"Why the hell did you make that voicemail? Why did you call my girlfriend?" He blurted out the questions off the top of his head.

"What do you mean Tommy?" Tina had a smirk on her face and she fiddled with his shirt button. He pushed her hand away and glared at her. Her smirk disappeared and she shrugged her shoulder.

"It was Pure's idea" Tina admitted "He didn't want her to break up with him. He wanted both of us, but she's too selfish, yanno?"

"No, I don't know. He's stupid, he's childish, and he's--"

"Hey watch it, thats my baby" Tina interrupted.

"Well Jude's my girl and you've no problem slamming her"

"She IS selfish Tommy! Pure can't be tied down to one girl like that you know? He has his needs and the cripple wasn't filling them. He needed to be loved the right way, not a few kisses here and there"

"You're sick" Tommy spat

"You have needs too" Tina's smirk was back "I bet she doesn't put out like I do"

"She has self-esteem. She has pride. You on the other hand must think crap of yourself to let guys do that to you"

Tina's eyes started to well up with tears, but Tommy knew it was an act. Still, he played along.

"I..I'm sorry I just, it hurts to know that I'm just some weird freak" Tina cried.

"You have to tell Jude I'm innocent"

"I'm afraid I can't do that"

"Why not?"

"The damage is done, Tommy Q. Its up to you to fix it"

"I tried and she won't believe me"

"Hm, guess you shouldn't have slept with the model girl behind Sadie's back"

"I didn't! But how'd you know about the incident?"

"The instant star spilled everything to Pure when they were together. He knows just about everything there is to know about you"

"Well luckily I heard, so I can be the witness" Darius walked into the room.

"D?" Tommy looked over at him, saying a thousand thank-you's with his eyes.

"Tina, you're released from G-Major. The album is discontinued" Darius announced.

"W--What!" Tina said, real tears forming now.

"You heard me" He said. Finished talking to Tina, he turned to Tommy "And I'm gonna tell Jude what I heard"

"Darius..she's 17. Aren't you gonna tell me its wrong?"

"And only a few months away till 18. I may not like it much Tom, but you guys seem to have a good chemistry, and I'm not one to watch grown men cry"

"Thanks D, I owe you"

"You can't discontinue my album because I'm in love" Tina said

"I can discontinue the album because I want to. Get out of my building" Darius ordered. Tina stood a minute to look over and Tommy and Darius back and forth. Then she scoffed and stormed out of the studio, muttering the whole way out.

"She's performing tonight at the Piercy Hotel for a nice couple's wedding reception. They said if any of Jude's people wanna come they're welcome, and you're her producer,8:00, be there"

"Of course" Tommy patted Darius on the back and walked out of G-Major, relief overcoming him. He got in the viper and drove home, content with the fact that tonight he will have Jude back.

A/N: Now, dont predict. I donno how I want to end it yet. Just review and make me happy :) Tankoo and goodbye for now

OH YEA

and there will not be a sequel to it, just tellin yall now cuz people usually tell me to write a sequel but..im not


	11. Chapter 11 El Capitulo Final

A/N: Hello... Okay well this is a lengthy authors note but if you havent payed attention to any of them...**THIS IS A MUST-READ! ** ok... let's start off by saying... 1) I know it took me like...a MONTH this time... and I really am sorry about that. However, 2)I am not really sorry that i ended it like this. I mean, this story had no feeling for me. it did at first but it faded. I did the very best i could to try and make up for all the time I've made you people wait and I have the strange feeling that you probably won't trust my stories in the future...but well, I have myself to blame. I hope that you are satisfied with this story even though you may hate me for taking so long to type it up. So, you have made it to the final chapter of "Sewn Shut". Congratulations. And THANK YOU SO MUCH for those of you who didn't give up on me. I know I'm a pain to deal with considering I am too lazy to write...but thank you. It means alot to know that you liked my story so much to stick by it. oh and kristen---you should know what I mean by "it looks like a theatre in a performing arts school"...if you dont, ask me later. And now..whithout further adieu... Let us continue with this final chapter. Oh and the name of the chapter is "The final chapter" in spanish

Disclaimer:I dont own instant star

Claimer: I DID write the song in this (though...its not really finished...its there) And I made up the hotel too.

Chapter 11- el capitulo final

Jude walked in the hotel at 4:30 pm,with Kwest at her side. She was waiting for the soon-to-be married couple to arrive so they could go over her performing plan. They were paying her $4,000, plus the tips she was getting from the guests. Nice. They finally got there and Jude greeted them at the lobby entrance.

"Nice to meet you Jude, I'm Thad" The groom greeted. "I guess you already know Becky from the other day"

"Yeah, hey Becky" Jude smiled at the bride.

"Okay...so there's a performance hall in this hotel somewhere..." Becky looked around bewildered, as if the performance hall would be on the ceiling or something. A luggage boy came out and brought them to the right room, and it looked like one of the theatre's at a performing arts school. This hotel looked like it could be worth a million dollars, this couple must be rich. And no doubt it was all coming from Thad's wallet. Or well, Becky's father maybe. Bride's dad pays for the wedding, after all.

"Okay...so why don't you allow somebody to announce you from here" Becky pointed to a spot on stage "and then you come out with your guitar, say a few words, and start the first song. Now, after the first song, you can take a 20 minute break so we can listen to some dance music, and then be back on."

"Alright" Jude nodded in agreement.

"okay!...well, good!"

"Okay...Kwest and I will just set up then...have a really nice wedding, nice meeting you Thad!" Jude gave them each a hand shake, as did Kwest.

After the arrangements were finished, Jude and Kwest took a cab and headed for someplace to eat and hang out before the reception. They found a perky restaraunt on the corner of a strip mall and went inside. The waiters were all in uniform and whatnot, the banisters were plated with fake gold. Why did they need banisters? They had no stairs...

They sat down at a table and looked at the menu. Jude almost choked when she saw the prices of the entree's.

"20 dollars for a steak and bakes potatoes!" Jude half-yelled half-whispered.

"Shh..." Kwest looked around embarrassed "It's okay, I'm buyin"

"No...I can't buy something from this place, it's ridiculous"

"Do you really want to sing on an empty stomach?"

"Fine..." Jude ordered the cheapest entree' on the list, which was a burger for $15.99. It was huge though, and the amount of fries that came with it was reasonable, but still, 15 bucks. You could get that at mcdonalds on the 99 cent menu!

They stayed a rather long time in the restauraunt. Talking, ordering coffee, whatnot. It was 7:15 before they knew it, and they had to head back to the hotel. By foot, it would take about 15-20 minutes, and Kwest didn't have money for a cab. Apparently, neither did Jude, because she didn't offer.

They finally got back to the reception place at about 7:35. Guest's were already in there and the bride and groom were taking pictures in the corner with a professional photographer. Jude headed for the bathroom. She pulled on her peach-colored dress they had picked out for her to wear. It was spaghetti strapped, and reached to the floor. The only problem with it was, the slit on the left leg was almost all the way up her thigh. She tried to keep it closed but it refused to cooperate. She shrugged it off and walked to the mirror to fix her hair. She put it in a ponytail in the back with a few curly strands hanging from her temple. She pulled out her make up and dabbed it on until it was suffice. Finally, she walked out. Kwest whistled at her when she walked out. She giggled and allowed him to place a friendly arm around her shoulder as he led her backstage. Only a few people had caught a glimpse of her, and she overheard them talking about how pretty she looked. She rolled her eyes at these statements.

"Kwest...I'm not ready" Jude whined. The song she made with Tommy sounded mediocre now.

"You're more than ready. Kill 'em all out there" Kwest urged. Jude breathed deeply and shook.

"It's only a wedding...BIG wedding...I've done bigger" she told herself.

A moment later, Darius walked in with a concerned look.

"Tom's here" He said. Jude's eyes widened.

"Tell him to get lost" she demanded

"Jude, he didn't do anything" Darius said. Jude scoffed.

"You're just like him, D. You're always sticking up for im. You men are such dogs"

"Hey!" Darius defended "He's been tryin real hard to show you that you can trust him! I saw him with Tina, Jude. He didn't want her"

"Darius, he's lied before" Jude said reluctantly

"You don't even trust _yourself._ Why try trusting anyone else?" Darius spat and walked center stage with the same frown.

"Everybody, Miss Jude Harrison, and her song _Lead Me_" He walked back to Jude who was now scribbling on some paper.

"Jude, you're on" Darius said and walked out. She found the stage. She uneasily picked up her guitar. She brought the microphone to her lips.

"Uh...Hi" she laughed under her nervous breath. "This song isn't necessarily for the happy newlyweds...it's for anyone who's afraid to love. For anyone who's ever been hurt"

Her eyes flickered across the crowd. At least 2 hundred faces looked up at her, expecting her to serenade them with a beautiful ballad. She wasn't sure what the song would sound like. She kept the tune she and Tommy made, but added fresh lyrics. And fresh, meaning she wrote it 2 seconds ago. She closed her eyes. _Don't blow it_ she told herself, and opened her eyes again. As she opened them, they instantly fell on the one person she feared right now. He had messy brown hair, as if the wind flailed it about from the car ride, and gleaming blue eyes. And..oh no...he was giving her that smile. The warm smile that made her melt every time. She looked away and brought the guitar to a comfortable position.

"For Tommy" she whispered into the microphone. So softly, that only Tommy and maybe 3 other people out of the whole crowd could hear it. She played the first chord to the opening and Tommy quickly recognized it as the song they made together. So now he was expecting the same first line to come, and he sang it in his head to remember. Here it comes...but, he was surprised to see that the first line wasn't the original, she'd fixed it up. Tommy listened closely to the lyrics, knowing that every bit of it was meant for his ears.

"_I try to hide myself inside_

_and keep you in the picture too_

_I said some things I didn't mean_

_and you still come back to me_

_I'm searching for some truth_

_anywhere I lay my hand..."_

She picked up the pace for the chorus. Her eyes were now locked on his, as if nobody was in the room but the two of them.

_"And even if I can't trust you very much_

_just know that I am sewn shut_

_I'm breaking down and taking everyone with me_

_and I'm sorry...I know you care..._

_and I know you mean it..._

_a love so real..."_

She lowered the pace again for the second verse. As she sang, she noticed people's eyes glittering with unshed tears, and many of them were dancing. Not Tommy, though. He was in the same spot leaning against the table with the wedding cake (which had a lit fountain underneath it), and smiling that same smile as when the song first started. God, she felt like she was singing to a cardboard cutout of Tommy. The end of the song was nearing, and Jude was surprised to see some people singing along with the chorus.

_  
"A love so real..._

_yeah, yeah,_

_a love so...real..."_

The song stopped and Jude bowed. The audience roared with clapping and whistling as she walked off stage. She brushed off Kwest's appraisal and went into an empty room down the hall of the hotel lobby. She sat on the chair and crossed her legs. It was nice to be in a quiet spot where she could clear her head. She knew that the song wasn't EXACTLY wedding appropriate...but she had to get it out somehow. She heard the doorknob click and she furrowed her brow knowing exactly who was behind her.

"It was beautiful Jude" Tommy said as he closed the door. He now walked in front of her so she could see him. "And I understand"

"No..you don't" she remarked.

"You don't have to trust me completely right now. But Jude, I'm gonna prove to you that you can trust again. You can trust me and yourself, I'm not going anywhere"

Jude stood up and stared at the floor.

"It's not going to be easy..." she said.

"But..."

"But...I'll do my best"

Tommy sighed of relief "c'mere girl"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She felt at him in his embrace. She lifted her face so their lips could meet. Maybe trusting wasn't going to be so hard. Maybe it's something instinctive that tells you when to trust. She felt fine now, and now that she was safe with Tommy. She knew that nobody could bring her down. And this time, she's holding on to love.

A/N: Thank you all once again. I don't think I'll have another instant star fic out for a while..I have no ideas. But when I do, I PRAY that you people will read. Thank you sooo much..love yall.


End file.
